littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Lulu62/And now the list
Anime Template Create your own anime that will be added in LittleLulu Studio, Studio Cygnus, Studio Delta and REGULUS English dubbed studio is LittleLulu Studio English and Arabic dubbed one is LittleLulu Studio Arabia Movie Template Create your own anime that will be added in LittleLulu Picture Entertainment. See List of LittleLulu Picture Entertainment original works A sub-studio are: Scream Bloody Murder Productions, Walt Disney's LittleLulu Castle Studio, Shooting Stars Filmworks, Milky Way Group and LittleLulu's WWE Live. *List of Scream Bloody Murder Productions original works (creating horror and thriller films, television series, TV/video movies, web films and series, international films and programs) *List of Walt Disney's LittleLulu Castle Studio original works (creating animation films, superheroes films and family films) *List of Shooting Stars Filmworks original works (creating made-to-television films, especially thrillers based on true stories/real-life events) *List of Milky Way Group original works (creating short films that under 45 minuets) *LittleLulu's WWE Live (aired in 24 hours): RAW, Smackdown, NXT, Events and Vintage. TV Template Create your own television series that will be added in LittleLulu Broadcasting Television. LLBTV includes 13 television channels: #'LittleLulu Television Network' (general family entertainment via terrestrial) #'LittleLulu Moviegate Network' (24-hour movies) #'LittleLulu Moviegate Omega' (24-hour movies alongside Tonight Life movies every Thursday) #'LittleLulu Animanga Network' (Japanese and American cartoon entertainment for children and adolescents between 9 and 15) #'LittleLulu Animanga Network PlusPower' (Japanese and American cartoon entertainment for young-adult between 16 and up) #'LittleLulu ForWoman Network' (entertainment for women around world via terrestrial) #'LittleLulu Superhero Network' (Japanese tokusatsu drama and American superheroes series and movies) #'LittleLulu Dramatia Network' (24-hour television drama and dubbed drama) #'LittleLulu Bollywood Network' (24-hour Bollywood movies dubbed in Arabic by LittleLulu Studio Arabia) #'LittleLulu All-News Network' (the 24-hour English-Arabic language news channel) #'LittleLulu Blossoms Network' (24-hour educational programs and cartoon for preschoolers) #'LittleLulu Sports Network' (offers 24-hours worldwide soccer matches, professional wrestling matches, athletic games and analyzing programs) #'LittleLulu Tonight Life Movies' (offers 24-hours made-to-television movies and television specials aimed for women originally aired on this channel. A joint venture between LittleLulu Moviegate Omega, Lifetime Movies, and Disney–ABC Television Group) #'LittleLulu FalcoTalon Channel' (web-exclusive channel offers 24-hours horror and thriller films, television shows, reality program and shorts stories. As well as anime series targeted toward older viewers (13 and up), video games reviews, interviews with scream queens and WWE live free wrestling) Video Game Template Create your own Japanese or English video games that will be added in LittleLulu Falcon Emblem Inc.. Falcon Emblem includes 9 subsidiaries: #Team Mugen (creating beat'em up/action/fighting games) #Dark Dungeon (creating horror/psychological thriller/survival horror games) #BrainPower (creating platform/strategy/rhythm/action-adventure/puzzle games) #Eternal Dragonpolis (creating role-playing/tactic/strategy/action role-playing games) #OtomeRomantica Team (creating PG-13 otome (generally)/bl games for female audiences) #OtomeRomantica Team Korea (creating Korean otome games) #Honey Productions (Adult only! Note: This studio will shutdown by the end of 2019) #Constellation Realm (Adult only! sequel) #Alembic Thunderbolt (Spin-off, exclusively creating a rated-R horror/strategy/role-playing/otome games for mobile device) That's all! If you want to create your fanmade entertainment for your own, let me know! Thank you and happy editing! Category:Blog posts Category:User:Lulu62 Category:Lists Category:Tutorials